Difficult Situations
by krostovikraven1
Summary: The simplest of things can become a mind twisting issue, specially if our beloved changeling doesn't exactly know if he's loosing his mind in the process or rather if he wants to get his sanity back if he ever did have one around certain demoness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. So this is another one of the stories i've been working on. I hope you like it. Let me know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Difficult situations<strong>

it was spring cleaning day, Robin had assigned a day every few months to clean and rearrange some of the storage rooms in the lower levels of the the evidence room that could quickly fill with sometimes unnecessary junk that Robin never got rid of right away until all investigations and useful research was finished.

Some of the most peculiar as well as dangerous objects were there and were kept under the highest of security systems.

Robin had been checking off the items one by one, recorded the findings and if it was useful or dangerous, he would give it to Cyborg, who after a more detailed inspection would either decide if it was useful and keep it or it needed to be dismantled and disposed of, but that little task right there was a handful as he had to had to keep coming back and forth from the incinerator for minutes at the time.

Starfire was also assisting Robin in the tedious task of paperwork. She could be as meticulous as Robin and made her perfect for the task but truth be told, she was there because more often than not, liked to spend more time with the boy wonder who, quietly enjoyed her company more than he led on and both with a smile and a not so hidden playful look, would resume their task happily.

Across the room, in the mythological section of the evidence room (or that's what it would be called being that only Raven knew where they came from and what to do with them) was the empath herself who was distracted from her task of sorting certain artifacts when a sudden wave of exhilaration rushed thru her, making her look up and with a frown, she looked directly at the source. The two painfully shy and oblivious teammates flirt with each other. Raven simply rolled her eyes, shook her head and reprimanded herself for being so distracted in her task that lost concentration on blocking the emotions around her.

As if it wasn't difficult enough to control her own just so her powers wouldn't be out of control, she also had to block everyone else's and with her being an empath by nature made that task quite difficult at times like this.

Raven took a deep breath and chanted her mantra as quietly as she could and attempted to return to her previous activity when a noise nearby caught her attention. Beast Boy was a few feet away from her attempting to put a heavy crate down. Quietly she observed him with mild curiosity, wondering why wouldn't he turn into a gorilla or something of the sort to lift up the heavy items. Sure he was a bit taller now, a bit more muscular and physically stronger than a few years ago but why go thru all that trouble when he could easily avoid it.

Her eyes lingered in the muscles of his arms as he lifted another crate, how they tensed at the weight and how graciously he handled it until it was on the ground, then the way the muscles of his legs showed how fit he was, his flat stomach giving way to a more defined physique, a slightly wider chest and broader shoulders and a smile that seemed to shine thru … his smile?

"Like what you see, Rae?" Beast Boy said with a playful smile as he dusted his hands off and started to walk in her direction. Raven blinked twice before narrowing her eyes at him in order to conceal her frustration. He had caught her staring and if that wasn't enough, he was calling her out on it. The nerve he had.

"What are you talking about?" she said stoically.

"Oh c'mon Rae, I caught you staring. You don't have to be shy about it, I know you like me" he said with another smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows made her frown further.

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"Then how are you going to explain that…"

"The contents of the crates you so carelessly handled a few moments ago are some of the most delicate and irreplaceable Egyptian urns than contain the remnants of long ago pharos, loaned to me by the Egyptian museum in Cairo to further my research with the sole condition that I would protect them from damage at any cost, no matter what until returned to them and you are making that task very difficult at the moment, Beast Boy" Raven said as sternly and severely as she could.

In response, Beast Boy's smile disappeared and apologized "I'm sorry Raven I'll be more careful next time"

"Don't bother, I'll do it myself". She said and without another word, her eyes started to glow white and with a gesture of her hands, the crates were encased in her dark energy, lifted to the other side of the room where other packages were ready to be shipped out and when she was sure everything was in order, she went back to her previous task.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched him walk away and she could sense the wave of disappointment emanating from him and that made her feel the tiniest bit guilty because truth be told, she had lied about the crates to cover up her own frustration at being caught. The sacred urns she had talked about had been shipped out back to the museum months before but she had to divert his attention elsewhere otherwise, who knows what would have happened.

Almost two hours had passed with the incident forgotten, the team was almost done. With everything cataloged, stored and secured or destroyed if there was no more danger or use for it. Cyborg was the first one to leave, heading directly to the kitchen as it was almost dinner time.

Robin and Starfire were next, carrying the paperwork back to his office for further filing, or so they said. Raven was scribbling a few more notes on the clipboard on her hands while Beast Boy came back in from a trip to the incinerator. He looked around until he spotted his teammate.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Back upstairs, we're done cleaning" she said without looking up.

"Why are you still here?"

"I have some last minute findings to add to the files of some of the artifacts that are being shipped out. You can go ahead and join the others It'll take me a few more minutes before I'm finished."

"Or…I can stay with you until you're finished, just so you don't stay by yourself"

Raven stopped her writing for an instant before answering. "In case you haven't noticed Beast Boy, I enjoy being by myself"

"Yeah but, don't you get lonely though? I mean, if all you do is meditate, read, drink your tea followed by more meditation, more reading and more tea, then, how will you ever have fun? That stuff has got to get boring after a while" he said as he sat down a on a nearby chair.

"Beast Boy, just because what I do is no fun for you, it doesn't mean is not fun for me. I like what I do" she said as she put down the clipboard on the desk, took the sheets and placed them in a file folder and scribbled something else on the front before putting it in the file cabinet next to the desk.

"I know but what if… I want to… find something we can… both do and… have fun at the same time?" he stammered and blushed as the words left his mouth.

"You mean you and me?" she asked, suspicion and curiosity invading her mind with countless questions yet, none where voiced out loud other than a bored "Why?"

"Because… I think it would be nice to… get to know each other a little more" Beast Boy was on his feet and edged little by little next to the empath. Raven watched him warily, not entirely aware of his proximity but she made the mistake of looking down to his lips for a split second and to her dismay, she felt a slight nervousness that wasn't there before that made her look away and want to run away.

So, before any of it showed, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and walked passed him with a dry "No" and attempted to walk out of the room but she was suddenly stopped by a green, gloved hand that had grabbed her forearm. Raven looked down at his hand then into his face. He wasn't smiling but his expression wasn't that calm either.

Beast Boy saw her confusion and even slight irritation at his bold move but didn't back down. He let go of her arm but stepped right in front her, never looking away from her eyes.

"Am I that bad of a person that you wont even consider spending time with me, Rae?"

"What? No"

"Then why are you avoiding me like the plague?" Beast Boy said with an almost hurt look on his eyes. He wasn't trying to win her over with the famous "face" that Starfire usually succumbed to, he was truly hurt and for some reason that bothered Raven.

"Beast Boy, there is no logical reason for you and I to spend more time together than what we already do. We train together, we eat together, we fight villains together… we just spring cleaned the entire evidence room together, what more reason is there to spend?"

True, most of their daily activities were spent together but not only the two but the entire team when mandatory, otherwise everyone, especially Raven, would step aside and find her own thing to do and that simply didn't set right with Beast Boy who was not exactly sure where the sudden curiosity had come from.

No, that was not true, he knew exactly what had sparked the conversation, that look she gave him not too long ago of certain longing and even mild desire in her eyes when she was staring at his every move, even if she denied it.

Perhaps it was his own mind playing tricks on him being the fact that he had realized he harbored certain feelings for her that made him fantasize and wish she reciprocated his affection or maybe, just maybe, she did and now he wanted to know.

"Because I like you, Raven. I like to be around you" he blurted out without a second thought. Raven's eyes went wide open at his confession and had to look away to hide her embarrassment. She tried to hide the blush that threatened to overwhelm her but, as she tried to turn away, he took her hand gingerly and when she stopped, his other hand gently cupped her face.

Beast Boy looked into her eyes and Raven couldn't help but get lost in his and for a split second her heartbeat seemed to slow down the moment she realized he was getting closer and closer still until their lips met.

The moment Raven closed her eyes she couldn't help but give in into the sensation that was so wonderfully overwhelming that she couldn't think of anything else other than how gentle and sweet he was and Beast Boy couldn't help but get lost in her scent, her taste. Raven was softer and warmer than what he expected. Not that he would have mind if she felt as cold as she seemed but the fact that she felt better than what he imagined, made his heart skip a beat. Even more so when she hesitantly kissed him back while her hand shyly explored his chest before…

"Beast Boy!" Raven called out in a more severe tone. Beast Boy blinked repeatedly before focusing his attention at what was happening. He had stopped midway towards her. Raven still had the clipboard in her hands with a bored look and an arched eyebrow. "What is the matter with you? Are you that distracted that you completely forgot what you came back in here for?" Raven asked sarcastically as she put away the clipboard in the same file cabinet as before.

Beast Boy shook his head at the sense of déjà vu that suddenly invaded his mind. He shook his head mildly as if to shake the memories off and nervously smiled.

"Kind of" was his only answer. He came to stand a few feet from Raven and leaned against the desk while she absentmindedly, adjusted her cloak behind her shoulders, revealing her defined figure.

Raven felt his eyes on her and she narrowed her eyes at him making him look elsewhere.

"Beast Boy, what exactly has been going on with you lately? I thought you had grown passed the daydreaming stage and short memory lapses"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Raven" he said as he folded his arms over his chest. "For your information, daydreaming is very much like chess. It helps in figure out your opponent's possible move and possible outcome"

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "You staring out into space is hardly called silent strategizing but ok, let say your statement holds resemblance to… logic. What were you exactly strategizing about if you were staring in my direction?"

Now Beast Boy was at a lost of words. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. For the first time in his life he actually thought before acting, or in this case blurting out what he had been fantasizing about. Telling anyone that they had just had the most vivid fantasy about them lost in a passionate kiss was sure to grant a shocked response from anybody. Telling Raven however, would not only gain him a severe reprimand but also a free pass to the next dimension with no chances of ever coming back, even though she had stopped to repeat that threat a long time ago, there was no doubt she could do that and more if properly reminded.

"Um… " he managed to say and Raven in response, simply rolled her eyes and walked passed him while mumbling "That's what I thought" and with that, she exited the room without another word leaving Beast Boy to his own thoughts.

He was confused, to say the least. Never had he had such a vivid fantasy, so real that he still felt the lingering feeling of exhilaration that such intimate contact had created. It wasn't in his nature to daydream, not about things like that at least, especially about Raven who had such strong personality that it was hard to imagine her differently.

Again he shook his head before making his way back upstairs to join the others.

…

Raven walked down the hallway at a brisk pace and reached the elevator. Emotions, emotions. The kind of emotions that left the nerves on the border of exhilaration and anxiety. The kind of emotions she shied away because it might trigger something rather dangerous that she might not be able to control and yet, those very same emotions had been directed at her… and she rather liked it.

She knew the difference of sensing pulsating emotions from someone else, like when Robin and Starfire were around. Those she could block almost effortlessly but when those emotions were directed at her, they were hard to ignore and that's exactly what had happened. Whatever Beast Boy had been thinking about, it had included her in its entirety and the mere thought brought a blush to her cheeks.

No, it couldn't be. Maybe there was too much going on with Robin and Starfire in the vicinity that she couldn't block or simply lost concentration but then again… she was alone when Beast Boy came back.

She stared absentminded at her reflection on the walls of the elevator while she pondered quietly on her own thoughts but as the humming noise of the lift filled her consciousness, she realized she was looking up and down at her reflection and outlined the curves, muscles and waistline on the image. Raven had never given into vanity but she had to admit that the years of demanding physical training, had rewarded her with a very firm and strong physique along with more defined curves. Of course she wasn't as statuesque as Starfire but Raven no longer felt the ugly duckling of the team and to give credit for that was Beast Boy's own uncontrolled emotions earlier.

Of course, Raven was not letting that little detail to her head, after all, any and every male, human or not, was wired essentially the same, to react at the sight of a physically attractive female, but the fact that she was able to sense certain attention from one of her teammate was something like a complement though she would never admit it to anyone and as the doors of the elevator opened, she caught a faint smirk on her reflection and a very subtle smile graced her features momentarily and gone seconds before she met with the rest of the team in the common room.

/

The next morning, after the team had had breakfast and trained, the team had gathered in the common room as they usually did. Robin read the newspaper at the table while sipping on his coffee, Starfire sat across from him, happily reading a magazine while sipping on her own beverage, lifting the glass to her lips with such grace and finesse that one could never deny she was raised in a palace.

Of course, all that could come into questioning when one looked at her drink closely and realized that, instead of a fine wine, what graced her lips after every sip was mustard that she delicately retraced with her tongue so innocently that she didn't realized the effect it had on her teammate across the table.

Next were Cyborg and Beast Boy in a heated, competitive banter of wills as they played their video games. The racing games were the most popular among the two friends as one would always take pride of his skills over the other and that usually was Cyborg, and today was no different. Each moved according to the direction their racing car was maneuvering, each with a devilish smirk every time one would pass the other and at the moment Cyborg held the first place as it neared the last round.

"You can't pass me, you can't pass me…" Cyborg kept repeating as he pushed a button on his controller and making his virtual vehicle sprout a rocket in the back and made it go even faster and his smile grew even wider as the finish line came into view but suddenly, Beast boy came across a bonus reward just as he was feeling himself defeated yet again but this time it seemed that luck was on his side and thanks to that bonus feature, his vehicle, not only went faster but also allowed it to fly and to make matters even worse for Cyborg, he sadly realized that Beast Boy's new flying car, not only was closing in but it also had missiles deployed from its wings.

Cyborg felt as if time slowed down and observed with grate mortification as his car suddenly exploded just a few yards away from the finish line. Beast Boy let out an evil chuckle the moment his friend started to whine about his predicament. The car would reappear and continue but it would be without the supersonic rocket and before it could reach a decent speed, Beast boy would already be celebrating on the other side of the finish line.

But then, the impossible happen. Beast Boy's attention was diverted to a movement on his peripheral view. Raven sat at the other end of the sofa, reading as always, but for some reason, he thought he saw her cross her legs and smile at him playfully over her book which caused him to take a double look, just to make sure he was seeing right but that also caused for his flying vehicle loose altitude and simply crashed right in front of the finish line.

Cyborg was not one to waste an opportunity like that and before Beast Boy's car reappeared, he was already crossing the finish line at a crawling rate of thirty miles an hour, proclaiming him the winner to which he let out a thunderous "Booyah!".

Beast Boy did yet again another double take, this time at the screen "Heeey!, that's not fair"

"What do you mean not fair grass stain, you crashed, I came back to life and won. No tricks" said Cyborg with an even bigger smile.

"Still no fair, I got distracted" whined Beast Boy once more as he put down the controller.

"Distracted with what?"

"Raven's le…" thankfully, he stop himself before finishing the sentence as he noticed that at the mention of her name, Raven looked up from her book with an inquisitive eyebrow.

"My what distracted you?" her cold tone hinted curiosity as well as a warning.

"Um… your um… " Beast Boy was speechless. How could he possibly explain what he thought he saw without sounding like a perv. He knew he was stalling and sweating bullets and growing nervous and terribly anxious by the second and starting fidgeting with the controller while his gaze kept going back and forth towards the empath who was visibly annoyed.

Raven wince before glaring at the green young man. She could sense his erratic mix of emotions that went from embarrassment to pure excitement and anxiety and other countless waves that she could no longer handle.

"That's it! This is pointless" said the empath before closing her book loudly. Got up and quickly fell into one of her portals.

Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief. What exactly had that been all about? First he was deep in concentration on his game, he finally had the chance to win and suddenly, his mind played tricks on him. Was he going insane at his tender age of nineteen?

"Earth to Beast Boy!" came the loud voice of Cyborg who was waving a hand in front of his distracted friend causing Beast Boy to blink several times and shake his head slightly before acknowledging the metal young man.

"Yeah Cy, I get it, you won" Beast Boy said somewhat irritated and without another word, he tossed the controller on the coffee table in front of him, got up and left mumbling to himself and Cyborg simpy shrugged and continued playing by himself.

That night Beast Boy had a restless sleep and in the mist of the foggy memory of a dream he heard her voice. A sensual, alluring yet soothing voice that called his name "_Garfield" _.


	2. Chapter 2

**Difficult Situations. Chapter 2.**

"_Garfield" _ the voice whispered in his mind. Beast Boy tossed and turned on his bed in his sleep until his mind reached consciousness at the startling fact that someone knew his name. He woke up in a cold sweat, slightly panting and looking around in his room. It was still dark but his eyes adjusted enough. He removed the cover that had tangled on his legs and walked to the bathroom and without turning on the light, he let the water run, drank some of it and then splash some more on his face a couple of times until he felt wide awake.

He closed his eyes once more, leaning on the sink, trying to recollect the dream that had startled him. It was so silent around him that the only noise was his breathing and the steady sound of his heartbeat. With one more deep breath and his eyes still closed, he flicked the switch and the light came on making him squish his eyes shut at the sudden brightness, then one by one, he opened his eyes and blinked and for a moment stared at the reflection in front of him, something he rarely ever did ever since the time he tried to impress Terra at some point.

Beast Boy looked into the eyes of his reflection. The only evidence he had that he once had been normal. His eyes had always been green and there was certain comfort in that but, what it was more than unnatural, was the rest of him. As if the green skin and hair were not freaky enough, his ears were longer and angular and the fangs could be quite deadly if he were to use them. Many times he had practiced in front of the mirror a suitable smile, something that wouldn't frighten everybody else or even himself from such a sight but many times he failed and that was when he decided not to look in the mirror anymore and to never take his uniform off.

The name had brought all those memories back. A name that he had never used ever since his parents died. His adoptive parents had tried but he had given himself a new name, Beast Boy, because Garfield was no more. Every now and then he would still remember his fair complexion, his light brown hair but it was more of a faint recollection than actual memory since he had been little over six years old when his life changed.

Beast Boy closed his eyes again trying to remember the voice that had called his name but it had been a whisper, difficult to recognize in the brink of consciousness and just as dreams tend to do, the memory of the voice was gone along with any chance of recognition. He sighed again in defeat. Many things had been happening the last 24 hours, curious things that he could not begin to explain.

Beast Boy looked out the door of the bathroom and saw the bright red numbers of his alarm clock. It was only 4 am. He walked to the window next to his bed, leaving the light in the bathroom on. It was a clear sky and the stars shined brightly. Curious groups of stars made him remember Raven once talking about the constellations with Starfire.

Raven. The sorceress was stubborn and moody and short tempered and one could get an easy pass to the harbor when her buttons were pushed just enough. He chuckled at that. How many times had he been the subject of her punishments. Not that he thought he didn't deserved them, of course he did but somehow, one way or the other he would always go back for more and for a while, not even he knew why. After a moment he looked again at the clock then to his bed and back again to the clock and started to walk but the unthinkable happened, he ignored his bed and headed out of his room, it was only 4:15 but he had a hunch she might be awake already.

…

Raven had been meditating for quite a while now. After that afternoon with Beast Boy stammering every other word, trying to accuse her of distracting him from his game had been in a way amusing but of course, she would never admit it. At the moment, there was certain peace in her mind until she sensed something stronger than her own mantra.

Raven sensed shame and fear, anger and even pity in overwhelming amounts but just as quickly as she sensed it, it disappeared. It was hard to tell who it came from without her attempting to intrude in her friends privacy and all those feelings applied to every single one of them, including her but that's why meditation came in handy. It might not be an activity of fun but rather a soothing one. It helped her concentrate better at controlling her own emotions and her powers but that didn't help when the others felt the same and there was nothing she could do about it.

Raven sighed and tried to forget and focused on something more pleasant instead like the way Beast Boy had looked at her earlier. His gaze had been so intense on her and yet lost as if he was looking with great interest at something happening right in front of him. His excuse of course, had been ridiculous but amusing none the less.

By now she was no longer floating above her bed but rather sitting on it. Tentatively she looked at her alarm clock, it was 4 am and decided that perhaps a cup of tea would help her sleep. She didn't need many hours to rest like a certain shape shifter but rest was needed never the less and she was by now wide awake. So she got off her bed, put socks on instead of her boots and threw the cloak over her shoulders and headed to the kitchen.

Once there she noticed the clear sky filled with as many stars as was possible. It was bright enough through the tall windows that she didn't need to turn on the lights other than the one above the sink. She prepared her tea within a few minutes and turned off the light and headed to the window. The city lights reflected on the water below and the low tide made the waves look like small ripples on the shore and she had a thought and lifted her hand ready to open a portal when she heard the doors hiss open.

"I thought I might find you here" came the quiet voice of Beast Boy from across the room and although it was dark, she could see his silhouette approaching, so she turned back to the window and held the mug with both of her hands.

"I was basking in the peacefulness of the moment" she said almost sarcastically.

"I swear I come in peace Rae"

"And I didn't think I had declared war. What are you doing up so early… or so late. Have you even gone to sleep yet?" she said as she turned her head slightly in his direction. He was standing next to her now, looking out the window.

"Yeah, I did but I couldn't sleep anymore. I think I had a nightmare but, I don't remember" he said almost as if the subject didn't matter but that's when it occurred to Raven that it was him, his feelings she had sensed earlier and by what she remembered, they had been quite strong. She could only imagine how overwhelming must have been for him.

"Is there something bothering you that you'd like to talk about?" Raven asked in a slightly softer tone which took him by surprise for a moment. This was not the subject he wanted to discuss with her at this hour.

"Um… not… really. Like I said, I cant remember. Probably it wasn't important"

"I beg to differ, that's not what I sensed and before you accuse me of invading your privacy, let me remind you that I'm an empath, I sense things without me trying and usually I try to block them out but there are times, unexpected moments when those feelings on others are so strong that I cant help but notice them"

For a moment panic washed over him. Did she know what he felt for her? Would she ridicule him and make fun of him? Or simply ignore him and don't even give him the time of day?

He looked at her face rather than her eyes while she looked at him and patiently waited for a reply. "What… did you sensed?" he asked almost embarrassed.

"Anger, fear… shame and even pity. What bothers you so much?"

He held her gaze for a moment longer and then looked away " Nothing" he said quietly before he started to walk away from her.

"Beast Boy wait" Raven said and quickly reached for his hand before he was too far. He stopped rather shocked. She was holding his hand with one of her own while the other one rested on his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude"

Once again her tone was softer than usual and intrigued him more. "Its ok Rae, its not something I'm used to talk about with anybody" he said almost embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand.

"So there **is** something that bothers you" she asked as she came a little closer. Did she know she was still holding his hand? But he said nothing and instead, held her gaze for as long as she let him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? And I'll do everything I can to help you, just…talk to me"

Unconsciously he closed his hand around hers and leaned in ever so slightly and towered over her a good five inches but didn't move anymore and said above a whisper "I'll tell you when I'm ready"

Raven nodded once and whispered back "Ok" and held his gaze unable to look away. In the shadows and the soft light coming from the city lights, he seemed more handsome than she remembered. His voice was deeper and she couldn't help but bask in the warmth of his hand on hers. Inadvertently, she licked her lips and slowly realized how close they were, so, to break the silence that had engulf them, she asked "What did you come here for?"

Her question distracted him slightly for he simply asked "What?"

"Earlier, when you first came in, you said you knew you'd find me here. What did you want me for?" she asked quietly.

For a moment he thought she would walk farther away, even though he still held her hand. For a split second he considered his next move but only for a moment because he leaned in closer and whispered "This…" and without hesitation found her lips. Soft and sweet, she tasted like chamomile and mystery just as he remembered or rather, he imagined she would be. It was such a thrill when she started to kiss him back.

It was not a passionate kiss rather a sweet, exploring one. Nervous and shy as first kisses ought to be.

After a moment they pulled away from each other slowly as if they were afraid to break the spell. Beast Boy leaned in again but this time rubbed his nose slightly on hers and then rested his forehead on hers, both with their eyes closed, breathing each other's breaths, listening to each other's heartbeats and he thought he heard her sigh and a sweet warmth enveloped him and couldn't help but let a sigh escape him.

Suddenly the alarms sounded throughout the tower and Beast Boy opened his eyes with a start only to close them again as the bright light from the day shone directly on his face. He blinked repeatedly until he could see again and looked around. He was in his room, on the floor next to the window. He got up, shook his head and for a moment he was so confused he didn't even hear the alarms blaring louder and louder.

"Beast Boy, we require your presence in the common room immediately" came the voice of Starfire over the intercom. He looked down at his clothes, he was still in uniform and was only missing his shoes which he picked up from the floor and run out the door towards the others all the while thinking _what the heck is going on_, almost desperately, his mind fussy yet remembering clearly.

When he arrived at the common room, everyone else was already there, gathered in front of the computer. He was putting his shoes on as he approached them and stood next to Raven who had the hood over her head listening to what Robin was saying.

"I'm glad you could finally join us Beast Boy, we have two robberies happening at once and I need you and Raven to take care of the one of them. Doctor Light is down town, Cyborg, Star and I will take care of Cinder Block. Titans go!" Robin said and left running with Star and Cyborg close behind.

Beast Boy stood on his spot, still confused by the commotion when a hand on his shoulder startled him.

"We have to go" said Raven in her dry monotone and without waiting for a response of any kind, she teleported herself and Beast Boy nearby the scene of the crime where Dr Light was still terrorizing the civilians. Raven started to walk towards the disturbance when Beast Boy stopped her.

"Raven, wait"

"Beast Boy, in case you're still not caught up with the news, there is a villain that is putting civilians in danger just down the street, what can possibly be more important at this moment than doing our job?" she said urgently and with a menacing glare.

Beast Boy was about to speak when the scream of a woman stopped him short. "You're right, this can wait" he said and the moment he turned around he transformed into cheetah and run as fast as his legs could carry him with Raven gliding her way not far behind.

The villain was perched atop an armored car, fending off the police officers and their guns with ease with another one of his inventions, this time he was using lasers over his shoulders and wrists from a contraption attached to his back. Many police cars were on fire, the people coming out of the surrounding buildings were trying to make their way to safety while the police officers and paramedics were trying to show them the way.

The skinny villain was laughing in amusement. How powerful he felt, having the opportunity to show the city how much destruction he could create and how much power he held over everyone else. The screams that came after every explosion gave him a gratifying feeling in which he basked immensely in, until he caught sight of his nemesis. The one member of the Titans that could make him shiver at the sound of her voice and go pale at her sight.

He swallowed hard but with renewed courage, he aimed his weapon at the newcomers and fired. Raven and Beast Boy avoided the laser easily, instead, the laser cut through the pavement and cut in half a truck that had been abandoned, luckily the cargo was not flammable and what was left was an empty shell cut in half.

"Give it up Doc, you already know we are going to win, spare yourself the butt kicking and surrender" said Beast Boy as soon as he turned back to his human form across the street from the villain.

"Ha! Overconfidence is never a good thing my boy"

"Is not overconfidence, just a fact, now for the last time and for your own good surrender now and you wont have to suffer the consequences"

The villain laughed again and shot another barrage of lasers at the changeling who barely escaped unscathed. Beast Boy transformed into a falcon and gained enough speed and got ready to attack but the villain once again shot his weapon as he too jump off the armored car and landed on the street. He watched how the green falcon broke into a glass window and watched him from afar as the unconscious form of the changeling took his human form again.

A giddy laugh overtook the villain. How easy it had all been but then he remembered, the green titan had not come alone. The now paranoid villain looked around trying to find the caped titan but to no avail. She was nowhere in sight but when he looked in the direction of the fallen green man Dr Light discovered his prey was gone.

His eyes went wide open and nervously took a few steps back as he looked from one side of the street to the other and pressing a number of buttons on a small pad attached to his left wrist. A soft humming was heard and the villain was enveloped in an electricity bubble. The low noise brought him comfort and he smiled at the prospect of finally being able to escape the witch's punishment with the one thing that weakens darkness, light.

The villain sighed in relief and for a moment he felt victorious and this time he started to laugh hysterically until he felt a chill run down his spine that raised goose bumps all over his body and an involuntary shiver made his teeth chatter the moment he decided to turn around but when he did, he found Raven with her eyes glowing an eerie white just under the darkness of her hood. Darkness, started to disperse within the bubble in slow motion, until only her eyes were the only thing he saw.

"You will pay for that" she said in her cold monotone and tendrils of dark energy were wrapping themselves around the villain's limbs but as afraid as the Dr was, he managed to press another button of his invention and a shock of electricity dispersed the tendrils momentarily making Raven give a step back but that only served to infuriate her further and this time her dark energy enveloped the villain once again muffling his screams.

Outside, across the street, Beast Boy gained consciousness and slowly sat up and rubbed his head. For a moment he felt confused and looked around him. The chaos soon made him remember and frantically searched for the villain and Raven.

Finally he noticed the energy bubble that hovered above the ground just around the corner. He saw the surge of electricity run through the walls of the sphere and heard Raven grunt in pain. Beast Boy was already in front of the bubble but with way through. It was black and only the thin surges of electricity that kept the sphere alive, were visible.

Dr Light's screams were heard momentarily before all was silent and Beast Boy started to scream Raven's name, urging her to stop and not hurt the villain to badly when once again, Beast Boy heard Raven scream in pain again and the villain laughing and saying how stupid she had been thinking he wasn't going to be prepared for their next encounter and how he was never going to get caught again, but as the villain was basking in his short success, a loud, savage roar was heard just above his head.

The sphere was still in semi darkness and prevented him from seeing where it came from but then, a massive arm and claws ripped through the bubble and ripped the device attached to the villain's back. The sphere disappeared instantly while the darkness dissipated around him. Dr Light blinked a few times as it had become too bright suddenly when another sound caught his attention. A heavy breathing behind him, just above his shoulder and a low growl, that was too wild to ignore.

Slowly the villain turned around, teeth chattering and eyes wide open in fear. He was met with a vicious roar and mouth full of serrated teeth. Dr Light's body was shaking uncontrollably as his legs remembered how to move but as soon as he gave a step back, the Beast noticed Raven on the ground, not moving. The villain followed the Beast's gaze with his eyes that soon went back to his attacker that was now growling and approaching menacingly and before he could give another step, a massive arm flung him across the street, crashing through a window and on to a wall.

The Beast soon disappeared and Beast Boy, a bit confused from the transformation, staggered over to Raven, who was finally regaining consciousness.

"Raven! Are you ok?" he asked, his tone drenched in panic as he helped her to a sitting position on the ground.

Raven was rubbing her head for a moment before answering. "I think so. I thought I had caught his hands but he managed to get to that device and expelled more electricity than what I anticipated" then she looked around, seeing pieces of the mentioned artifact in pieces nearby then across the street to the unconscious form of Dr Light. "The Beast?" she asked.

Beast Boy nodded sheepishly. "You know I cant control him when you're hurt" he said quietly, looking away in embarrassment.

Raven blushed momentarily, glad that he was looking away and not notice. "Thank you" she replied just as quietly to which Beast Boy nodded, still avoiding eye contact when her communicator rang.

"Raven, Beast Boy. Are you guys alright? Is Dr Light detained?" asked Robin as soon as Raven opened the device.

"He's out cold and we're fine. Minor scratches but nothing I can't heal. What about you guys, everything ok?"

"Yes, Cynderblock is being secured for transport as we speak. Make sure everything is taken care of and we'll meet at the tower. Robin out"

Raven allowed Beast Boy to help her up and then watched him walk away towards the unconscious villain. He tied his arms and legs and both waited for the police to arrive. Raven had managed to heal the bruises on her legs and arms and noticed Beast Boy sitting close by, rubbing his left wrist as he looked around, thoughtful.

"Allow me" opening her hand in expectancy. He moved closer to her and reluctantly gave her his hand. A soft blue light surrounded his hand while a soothing cold run through it and suddenly he felt much better.

He finally made eye contact with her and gave her a genuine smile, one that caught her a bit by surprise because it was so real, stripped from any goofiness and immaturity that actually made her smile back. The healing process was finished but she still held his hand a little while longer, neither one wanted to look away afraid to break the moment, that was until the sirens of the police car and ambulance made their appearance that made her brake eye contact and let go of his hand. They both got up and addressed the police officers.

Back in the tower an hour later, they related almost the entire battle, they had agreed on not letting Robin know about the Beast making his appearance for fear that Robin might not feel at all comfortable with the behemoth being able to come out at any time, even though it was only at certain circumstances that it did, but that would have been too embarrassing a subject for Beast Boy to explain.

Once all the evidence and final notes and comments were made and filed, they decided to retire to their rooms, too tired to even consider dinner. It was hours later, almost in the middle of the night that Beast Boy had decided to get up and make himself something quick to eat, when he got to the common room and had a bite of some fried tofu and veggies. He was sitting at the table, facing the window when something on the floor caught his eye. He walked towards it and crouched to pick up the object and was in fact the mug with traces of the tea that Raven had been drinking the night before, right before they kissed.

But it didn't make sense, it had all been a dream, right? Earlier, when she had held his hand a little longer had been the first time she showed something… could it be? No, he shook his head but that little voice inside his head was debating because at closer inspection on the carpet, he found the stain of tea and the faint smell that depicted a very real incident.

* * *

><p>So, What do you think is happening with Beast Boy? How do you think Raven will react if he decides to confront her? So many possibilities. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll be posting the next chapter next weekend. As always, thank you for reading And thank you in advance if you decide to review. 12.13.14<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sory for the delay everyone, holidays are just a tad busy for me, at work and home. This is a short chapter but i just didn't feel i could add anything else to it but next chapter we'll have a little peak of who or what is behind all this madness... (besides me of course... he he he) anyway. hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Difficult Situations. Chp 3<strong>

Beast Boy gasped. The evidence was unmistakable. The mug with traces of the tea Raven had been drinking that very morning… _or was it the night before_? Were the one and the same, he knew because the faint scent of the herbs was a fresh reminder of how she tasted.

'_But how to approach the… whatever this is'._ Beast Boy thought to himself. The scenes run rampant in his already confused mind and he couldn't tell which one was a memory and what wasn't. He started to pace in front of the window while looking at the object in his hands. It was not gonna be easy to even try and confront Raven about something either a) she was trying to hide or b)she didn't know how to deal with herself.

'_But that would be so NOT Raven, I mean, she always thinks things thru, right? She's not one to be impulsive and careless... no, something else must be going on and I have to find out before any more crazy stuff happens_…' he thought and with a squeeze to the item in his hand as if for reassurance, he started to walk towards the door with the whole intention of going to her room but stopped halfway to the door. How or what exactly would he say? He scratched his head and slowly turned around towards the window again were some of the lights from the city were shining thru.

Beast Boy stared out the window and rummaged thru his head for possible ways to start the conversation.

"So, Raven, how about last night?" he spoke quietly to himself in an attempt to find a suitable tone of his voice, however, after much consideration, he frowned at his faint reflection on the glass as the traces of a smirk played in his reflection was a sure ticket for a slap in the face. So, he decided that would not do and dismissed **that** question. He didn't want to sound like a total jerk and risk making her mad for attempting a very embarrassing conversation.

He paced a few steps again until another possibility came to mind that made him stop and tried his luck again.

"You know Raven, after much consideration I've decided I really liked your tea and would love to have some more, but only if I can taste it from your lips again" again another mischievous grin escaped him that only lasted but a second after he finished his sentence because he realized how **that** would surely getting a free trip to the other side of the ocean.

"You wanna taste what from where?" asked a shocked Cyborg from the door right before he turned on the lights in the common room causing Beast Boy to jump, draining him of all color as he turned around to find a frowning Cyborg, approaching him while observing him suspiciously.

Beast Boy was now very nervous and jittery now. If Raven would send him to the other side of the ocean or more likely to another dimension, Cyborg would surely make it his job to turn him back into the amoeba Beast Boy once became to save him from the virus in his system, without having to use his powers. So, he gulped visibly and quickly thought of a decent response so as not to risk his neck.

"Um… nothing. I just…um… was… repeating something I heard that I remembered all of a sudden"

By now Cyborg was right in front of Beast Boy, with his arms crossed over his chest, narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow, trying to decide whether Beast Boy's answer was believable.

"Hmmm, ok then… mind telling me what are you doing with that?" Cyborg said as he nodded at the object in Beast Boy's hands.

Beast Boy had almost forgotten about it and without looking at it, he waved his hand in dismissal and said "Oh, I found it on the floor, I think I saw Raven with it this morning before the mission so I picked it up" Beast Boy was glad that his voice sounded more confident than before and hoped that that was enough for Cyborg to drop the subject.

But Cyborg remained with the same expression and it seemed to Beast Boy that Cyborg's eyebrow would disappear if it crawled any higher in his scalp. Beast Boy cleared his throat and motioned for his friend towards the sofa.

"C'mon Tin Man, how about a rematch on the racing game" Beast Boy asked in his usual enthusiasm and sat down on the sofa and Cyborg watched him put the object between his feet and quickly grab the controllers from the table and offered him one with one hand while the other one pressed a button on the other controller to bring the console and tv to life.

After a moment, Cyborg shrugged and dismissed the incident and walked in front of Beast Boy, who was already going thru the menu to find the right map, and sat down, flexing his fingers over the controller, ready to start.

A few hours later, the two friends were still engaged in the racing game. Many times Beast Boy had come close to winning but somehow, Cyborg still managed to win. So engrossed they were in their laughs and friendly banter that they failed to hear the door hissing open and close until an emotionless, almost bored voice, got their attention.

"Don't you two knuckle heads have anything better to do at this hour?" Raven asked as she walked behind the sofa towards the kitchen.

Beast Boy had suddenly gone very still and his character was going out of the track, headed for an abyss when it stopped. Cyborg had paused the game before noticing how pale Beast Boy had gone and turned towards Raven.

"Hey Rae. What you doing up this late?"

Raven stopped her rummaging on the cupboard for a moment and without turning, she said "Its almost five o'clock, why haven't you gone to sleep yet" she said as she suddenly looked down and bent slightly to look into the dishwasher.

"What? No way!" Cyborg said and looked at the time on the clock of the wall then as if for more reassurance, at the built in digital clock on his left arm and almost whined. "Man, now I wont have enough time to recharge" then he pressed a few buttons on the controller and turned off the tv and the console. "Sorry B, I guess we'll pick up the rematch some other time, don't worry though, I just saved you the humiliation of loosing yet again in front of Raven"

At the mention of her name, Raven looked his way with a mild frown but went back to her task while Beast Boy had finally come out of his daze and looked at his friend for a moment and watched him rise from the sofa without a word. Suddenly, the noise of glass and china being moved around in the dishwasher got his attention and a sudden idea invaded his mind. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to Raven and what better chance than this one now that he had an excuse to start the difficult conversation. He got up, taking the item from the floor as he rose without losing sight of the empath.

"Um… hey Rae, is this what you're looking for?" he asked almost sheepishly and with a faint blush.

Raven straighten up and after looking at the item Beast Boy was offering her, she rose an eyebrow in mild confusion and looked from the item to his face before bending down again and continue her search.

"That's not what I need right now but… thank you"

"I found it… on the floor where you dropped it yesterday…" he stopped when he saw her straightening up again and saw her frown. "I figured this is what you were looking for"

But he noticed, aside from her look of suspicion how very slowly she brought a mug onto the counter and put it down gently as she once again looked from his hand to his face.

"What makes you think I was looking for a towel, Beast Boy? Inside the dishwasher of all places"

But Beast Boy had stopped listening as his sight was focused on the mug on the counter, between her hands as she waited for an answer. He looked from the mug to his hand and had to make a double take as he finally realized that in his hand was a rolled up kitchen towel on the palm of his hand with eyes wide open and many times he opened his mouth, trying to form any logical question or anything but in the end, nothing came out.

"Well?" he heard Raven say watched her cross her arms over her chest. "What are you doing with that towel anyway?"

"Um…I …this… but…" he stuttered. Beast Boy was sharply looking between his hand, the spot near the window where he thought he had found the mug and the mug itself on the counter.

"Yeah B. I also want to know the answer to that" said Cyborg who had stopped walking and had come back to stand close to Beast Boy, also with his arms crossed. "Because it looked mighty suspicious to me to find you in the dark, talking to yourself about tasting and lips, with a towel in your hand"

Beast Boy suddenly dropped the towel on the floor as if it had been a piece of very hot iron the moment Cyborg's insinuations clicked.

"What… no… that's not… "

Raven, who had started to prepare her tea while Beast Boy debated whether to answer or not, slowly turned around, with a mixed look of disgust and surprise and said "That… is gross. Thank you for killing my appetite" and with a quick flick of her hand, the hood of her cloak was over her head and she disappeared in a portal beneath her feet.

Needless to say Beast Boy was beyond mortified and Cyborg was not subtle enough to hide his laugh at the precarious position his friend was in. as he turned around, still laughing, Cyborg could only think of how awkward would it be with those two in the same room for now on.

And Beast Boy… well Beast Boy could not run fast enough towards his room and planned on not coming out for the rest of the day, praying to whatever deity that would listen that no emergencies would force him to come out because right about now, he didn't know how would he ever face Raven again without feeling mortified from his very core or without having to withstand the teasing that Cyborg would more likely engage into and not ever let him forget.

/

Thankfully for Beast Boy, there were no emergencies that day. After almost two hours from the incident, he had finally fallen sleep, but not because he couldn't sleep, rather, he was afraid of what his dreams with take him next. He was utterly confused and afraid of what was going on and too embarrassed to even ask for help to his teammates. How would he even begin such tail? Let alone, how to ask the right questions. Finally he succumbed to sleep, having gained a headache from the constant thinking of his predicament.

It was well passed lunch, possibly mid afternoon when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the bright light coming from the window until he opened them one by one. He sat up, stretched and yawned and looked around him wearily, trying to figure out what time it was until his stomach reminded him.

"Oh , time to eat. That's what time it is" he said to himself and got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Splashed some water on his face and headed to the door of his room when he stopped cold. The memories of the earlier hours and the incident came back rushing in his mind and he back tracked his steps until his legs stumbled on the bed and he fell backwards on it and continued crawling backwards until he was on the other side of the bed, his back against the window. Looking wide eyed at the door as if some monster had cornered him without a way out.

But again, his stomach brought him out of his paralyzed state and he placed his hands over it in other to quiet it down. He looked around him again as if taking note for the first time of his surroundings and settled his sight on latch of the window and without a second thought, he opened it , stepped on the ledge and jumped, turning into a falcon before he started to fall and flew towards the city in hopes of enjoying a meal without having to face his friends yet.


End file.
